Amber Sade
---- |previous affiliation= |partners= |previous partners= |occupation=Rune Knight Soldier |previous occupation=Student |team= |previous team= |base of operations= |sexuality=Bisexual |marital status=Single |spouse= |allies= |enemies= |relatives= |magic=Water Magic Lightning Magic Tattoo Magic |curse= |abilities= |signature skill= |equipment= |debut=... |image gallery= }} Amber Sade (アンバー サド, Anbā Sado) is a young Rune Knight stationed in Fiore's capital city, Crocus. Positioned beneath Candace Walker, she is in the fourth squadron, operating as a . Despite being assigned to Crocus, the heavy military surrounding the King's Palace allows Walker's squad to travel around, moving from city to city to help local forces. With a strong moral sense guiding her, Amber has a no-nonsense attitude when it comes to crime, dealing out proper justice under her commander's orders. As an official Rune Knight, Amber has done her best to provide for the people of Fiore, going well out of her way to do so. Outside of her normal duties, she spends a great deal of her time volunteering and getting to know people from around the country. A deeply empathetic individual, she can not allow herself to leave until she's done everything she can to help, and even then, she often leaves with feelings of regret and doubt. Appearance Amber is of average, simple looks, not sticking out too much among a crowd of individuals. An evenly proportioned, toned body and naturally tan skin make her appear to be a frequent beachgoer. With a content expression commonly adorning her features, she is like any other young mage; hopeful, full of promise, and determined to make the world a better place. She has long, flowing white hair, reaching down to her lower back. Compared to others, she often looks fresh from the oceanside, soft waves moving down her ivory locks and giving shape to her hair. Her hair is thick and coarse, requiring constant maintenance to keep its smooth appearance. Bright, almondine eyes are crystal blue, shining under the sun. Filled with a glowing happiness and determination, she is a woman on a mission. A wide nose, round cheeks, dark, full lips, and a softer facial structure tell her young age quite clearly. A pair of long, pointed ears protrude from her head, a result of her hybrid physiology, though she has been known to take pride in her quirky feature, using it as a basis for conversation when she met Wren Llewellyn, as they shared this trait. Amber is of average height and stature, though she tends to disappear among other physically imposing Rune Knight. She has a relatively modest figure, a medium bust and toned muscles giving her a squishy appearance when she's relaxed. When in combat she can appear far more intimidating, her flexed muscles showing a greater definition in her arms, thighs, and calves. She has rich bronze skin, a trait inherited from her father, deepened further by her time spent outside. Traced along her body are flamingo pink tattoos, curling up her arms, across her back, and down her legs. These can be suppressed and activated by her Tattoo Magic, which serve as protective runes. Because of such traits and a generally inviting disposition, she has gained attention from a number of people, receiving compliments on her physique, often leaving her a blushing mess as she attempts to accept their kind words, whether romantic or friendly in intention. Amber typically dresses in comfortable clothes, pairing simple patterns with jeans or shorts. Pastel shades of blue are most common in her apparel, pink and white her most common accents. Striped shirts fill her closet, along with flannels, and plain tank tops. She chooses her personal comfort and preference over the current fad, desiring to feel beautiful and confident in her own way. Because of their similar size, Wren often lends Amber things to wear, resulting in a few of her items becoming a signature part of her look, like a pastel pink letterman jacket. Personality Amber is a kind soul, guided through life by her desire to make those around her happiest. Simply being around the young lady is relaxing, her gentle smile melting stubborn hearts and drawing others near. A running joke in her family is that she could calm a storm with a "please" and "thank you." She is a beacon of hope, a lighthouse in choppy seas to guide one home. Amber has a strong moral sense, one that has led her to her current occupation and that she continues to uphold. She doesn't believe crimes have justification and that all wrong-doings deserve just punishment, regardless of motivations. She believes strongly in the black and white, fitting things into their appropriate categories. She has a difficult time dealing with liars, and she herself has no knack for deceit, easily seen through by anyone. With an honest and blunt attitude when it comes to her job, it can seem as though her compassion slips away until she's properly dealt with the threat. During her school years, Amber was studious, deeply invested in her education. Now graduated, her perfectionism hasn't faded and she still fastidiously pursues greater skill and knowledge. She can oftentimes come off as an annoying underling because of her curiosity, constantly asking her uppers questions about jobs and the inner workings of the Council. Her general hunger for knowledge is appreciated to a certain degree nonetheless and she is certainly on her way to becoming a great Rune Knight. Because of her opportunity to travel around Fiore, her eyes have been opened to a great deal of the struggles many people face. While initially discouraged by the hardships, she eventually learned to help in what little ways she knew how. In between Rune Knight excursions, she spends a great deal of her time volunteering in various cities, doing her best to help those who she can't normally help when on the job. She still experiences extreme guilt when passing through towns she can't help right away, feeling like she's failed her job by leaving anyone behind. She is also extremely competitive despite her mostly passive nature. She is constantly comparing herself to others, wanting to be the best despite knowing others are more skilled than her. In school, she would constantly push herself to achieve high marks, even if she wasn't well suited to a particular topic. She continues this in her profession as well, pitting herself against far more experienced members despite how critically low it makes her self-esteem at times. She is always trying to get others to teach her their tricks, something her fellow Rune Knights find tiresome but indulge nevertheless. Relationships History Physiological Abilities Ways of Combat Physical Capabilities Mental Capabilities Magic Magical Abilities Water Magic Water Magic (水の魔法, Sui no Mahō) is a Caster Magic centered around the manipulation of water for offensive, defensive, and supplementary purposes. Learning it for fun as well as convenience, Amber has become rather good at this Magic, capable of standing her ground against older, stronger opponents due to her expertise. The water that Amber uses in the Magic can come from a multitude of places. It can be procured from surrounding bodies of water, through melting ice or condensing water vapor, as well as generated from Magic. She can alter the aspects of the water, changing its temperature, viscosity, or salinity to best suit her needs. Particularly, Amber's style revolves around the changes in the salinity of water and the effects as a result. The higher the salinity, the higher the boiling point, allowing her to create attacks with more scolding effects without the water turning to steam, as well as a lower freezing point, allowing her to create colder attacks without her water turning to ice. Saltwater allows for the accelerated healing of wounds, and while it is nowhere near as amazing as an average Slayer's ability, it is still fairly remarkable. Additionally, the higher the salinity, the greater the electric conductivity, which can aid her Lightning Magic. And because of the "purifying" effects of saltwater, beings, objects, and Magics with evil intents are naturally repelled by this Magic, typically having a great effect on them despite not being a Devil Slayer type Magic. Lightning Magic Lightning Magic (雷の魔法, Rai no Mahō) Living Tattoo Tattoo Magic (黥の魔法, Gei no Mahō) Trivia - Concept and Creation= - Quotes By= - Quotes To= - Excerpts= - Statistics= }} Category:Aaniimee Category:Characters Category:Character Category:Female Category:Legal Mage Category:Rune Knight Category:Caster Mage Category:Water Magic User Category:Lightning Magic User Category:Hand-to-Hand Combatant Category:Living Tattoo User